


Not Boyfriend

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Sharky + reader who is stupid oblivious to his crush on them even tho sharky's never been subtle a day in his life and even the seeds know he wants to smooch them. please,,,, i love,,,, a fire boy,,,,"
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/Deputy | Judge, Sharky Boshaw/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Not Boyfriend

“I’ve got your boyfriend, deputy.”

You look around and quickly find that you are, ultimately, alone. At some point Sharky must have wandered off too far from your side as the two of you were cutting down peggies. 

It doesn’t take you long to find John and Sharky though, nearby on a rooftop. John’s only just barely able to keep Sharky in that headlock, after all the mans squirming up a storm and well...you’re surprised he hasn’t bitten John yet. 

“He’s not my boyfriend dip shit!” 

And John wasn’t expecting, not only Sharky to be just so...fucking feral (although he should have), nor you suddenly charging at him. 

When John hits the ground, Sharky’s freed, and you stay on top of the tyrannical cultist pounding your fist into his face before you’re finally pulled off of him by Sharky. 

“Wha-”

You don’t get to ask him, why exactly he stopped you, as the next minute Sharky’s lips are pressed against your own. 

  
You’re both too busy to notice John Seed, the coward that he is, slowly beginning to crawl away from the both of you. 

Still your heart is giddy, pounding in your chest as if it’s trying to escape as your tongue mixes with Sharkys. He tastes...differently than you’d imagined. 

When the two of you part you’re all giggly, face deep red, and Sharky looks confused maybe a bit defensive as to your laughing.    
  
“What?” What’s so funny?”

“Why did John think you’re my boyfriend?”


End file.
